Pocketful Of Sunshine
by weepingwriter
Summary: COMPLETE! He Didn’t Have Time To Morn The Death Of His Wife; He Had To Raise Three Great Kids. She Didn’t Have Time To Fell Sorry For Not Noticing Her Cheating Jackass Husband, She had To Raise Her Two Great Kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this story is based on a true story about my friends Angie and Izzy's brother Matt. I won't say too much so I won't give it away. But I did ask both of their permission to write a story like this. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the ideas, the title of the story, or really anything.

**Summary: **He Didn't Have Time To Morn The Death Of His Wife; He Had To Raise Three Great Kids. She Didn't Have Time To Fell Sorry For Not Noticing Her Cheating Husband, She had To Raise Her Two Great Kids.

**Lindsey and Lucas- **Caralynn Lindsey Scott- 15, Maya Jordan Scott- 11, Jason Kyle Scott-6

**Brooke and Chase-**Shayne Cassidy Adams- 15, Max Anthony Adams- 6

**Pocketful Of Sunshine **

**Chapter One: New Kids On The Block**

"Caralynn and Maya quite the yelling." Lucas yelled rushing around the kitchen just like any ordinary morning at the Scott house.

"Dad it's my shirt!" Cara complained.

"Maya give the shirt back and go find something in that messy closet of yours." Lucas said handing Jason a bowel of Lucky Charms.

"Maya and Jason Aunt Haley should be here soon." Lucas warned them as he ran around the kitchen even more. "Cara you have volleyball today right?"

"Yeah." Caralynn said in a depressed mood. Caralynn Lindsey Scott is an exact copy of her mom. Big hazel eyes, blonde wavy brown hair, and a smile that could melt anyone's heart, but instead of being a cheerleader- like Kristen she plays volleyball and loves it. "Sadly."

"Go get to school Cara." Lucas yelled.

"Aunt Haley's here. So we're off too." Maya said kissing her father's cheek before walking out the door.

"Jas stop throwing your cereal and go." Lucas laughed getting a high five from Jason and a kiss on his cheek by Maya. "Have Fun."

"Bye Daddy."

"By Maya." Lucas smiled. "How in the world did you handle this Lindsey?" Lucas said out loud to himself.

XXXXXX

"Mr. Scott?" The voice over the phone said once Lucas answered it from his home office where he was trying to at least write part of his new story.

"This is he." Lucas said.

"This is Tree Hill High calling about your daughter Caralynn. It seems like she got in some trouble and we need you to come in." The secretary said.

"Sure I'll be right there." Lucas said shaking his head.

"Dad?" Cara questioned as her dad walked into the office at the high school.

"Caralynn what in the world did you do now?"

"Nothing." Cara said a little to fast for Lucas' liking.

"Mr. Scott, Caralynn please come on in." Principle Freedman said. "Do you want to tell your father what you've been doing?"

"Go straight a head and tell him. I don't care."

"Surely." The principle smiled. "It seems like Caralynn hasn't been attending mostly any of her classes for the past month, and she hasn't been attending volleyball practice."

"Cara!" Lucas yelled looking at her.

"Because of this she is failing most of her classes, but I have talked to the teachers and they said they would give Caralynn the work she has to make up for only half the credit."

"Whatever is going on with you Caralynn I want it to change now!"

"Hit me with the punishment." Cara smirked.

"Three days suspension. Starting Monday."

"Yes a five day weekend!" Cara cheered.

"Thanks for telling me, Mr. Freedman." Lucas said shaking his hand before walking out of the office pulling Cara with him. "What in the world is going on with you Cara?"

"Nothing Dad."

"Right. When we get home you are going to get your ass right into that room of yours.

"Nothing new with that." Cara said under her breath as she climbed out of her dad's car.

"One month grounding starting now." Lucas yelled after her.

"I hate you!" Cara yelled as she ran up the stairs as Lucas rolled his eyes.

**XXXXXXX**

"Here daddy." Jason said handing his dad a note that he got at school.

"Jason what did you do?"

"Nothing Daddy." Jason said a little to innocently for Lucas' liking.

"Biting? You bit someone Jason."

"Daddy Max was mean. He stole the ball away from me in recess." Jason pouted.

"What in the world am I going to with you three?"

"Make mommy come back." Jason sadly said.

"Buddy you know she can't."

"Daddy!" Maya yelled running down the stairs as Cara chased after her.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Girls stop it right now and sit your butts on that couch, now!" Lucas yelled.

"Dad I have to get to cheerleading, Aunt Haley's taking us. Your turn to pick us up." Maya said.

"You can wait two minutes. Things are going to change now." Lucas yelled. "No yelling, no hitting, biting or kicking. No cursing or skipping school because you don't want to go. Understand?" Lucas asked getting nods. "Maya go. Caralynn go to your room. Jason go find something to do."

"Daddy can I go play out side with Matt and Kyle?"

"Go but remember to stay on this street only."

"Got it!" Jason smiled running out the door.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Max stop tormenting your sister." Brooke yelled walking down the stairs of the new little house in Tree Hill, the hometown for Brooke.

"Mom get the twerp away!" Shayne yelled running around the kitchen trying to get away from her six-year-old brother.

"Max Anthony Adams go play with one of your million's of toys you have."

"Mommy I don't have anyone to play with." Max sadly said. They just moved from New York City, at city that since Shayne was born she told her self she would leave sometime, to here Tree Hill. The kids pretty much are the new kids on the block.

"Go outside and see if those kids playing over there will let you play with them." Brooke said with a smile. She knew it would be hard for her kids to start from scratch but they need to get away from the city that never sleeps.

"I don't want to go alone."

"How about if I sit outside? I can get some work done on my computer."

"Okay." Max shyly said.

"Come on my crazy boy." Brooke laughed lifting Max into her arms. "Shayne why don't you come out with us?"

"Ew!" Shayne said.

"Go practice soccer. They probably have a good school team or some team you can join."

"I don't want to."

"Shay I know it's hard to move to a new place."

"Yet you had to move us many states away." Shayne said rolling her eyes at her mom.

"Shayne Cassidy Adams." Brooke said. "Drop the attitude right now or so help me god you will be grounded until the day you graduate high school."

"Mom come on you had to choose all the way down in the middle of know where for us to live." Shayne complained. "Why couldn't we move somewhere else in NYC?"

"Shayne I'm not having this conversation with you again. I made the choice of moving and we are sticking to that."

"But why so far?"

"Shay we had to get away from that life. You're fifteen and sneaking into clubs. Fifteen! I don't need my fifteen year old doing that."

"Everyone does mom."

"Exactly Shayne. I don't want my daughter doing that."

"Whatever." Shayne said grabbing Brooke's laptop and heading up the stairs to her room filled with boxes.

"Shayne loose the attitude right now." Brooke yelled after her daughter.

"Come on mommy can we play soccer?" Max asked.

"Go ask Shay if she would want to play. I know how much she loves soccer."

"She doesn't like me mommy." Max complained.

"Right now Shayne is mad at the world Max." Brooke smiled. "Go ask them down there if you can join in in their basketball game."

"But I don't know them."

"It will help you make friends. Okay?" Brooke smiled at her son. Max was never shy around anyone usually, but in a new surroundings he becomes quiet.

"Okay." Max said running down to where the five little kids his age where playing basketball.

* * *

_So please tell me what you think. I have up to the middle of chapter four done with so i'll post that as soon as i get some reviews for this chapter. Enjoy. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this story is based on a true story about my friends Angie and Izzy's brother Matt. I won't say too much so I won't give it away. But I did ask both of their permission to write a story like this. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the ideas, the title of the story, or really anything.

**Summary: **He Didn't Have Time To Morn The Death Of His Wife; He Had To Raise Three Great Kids. She Didn't Have Time To Fell Sorry For Not Noticing Her Cheating Husband, She had To Raise Her Two Great Kids.

**Thanks Yous Too:** onetreehillgirl066, soapfan2006, Bella, BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE, onetreefan, Brucas2006, ANGELS1991, Brooke6404, CSIVegasChick14 and becky89 for reviewing.

Lindsey and Lucas: Caralynn Lindsey Scott- 15, Maya Jordan Scott- 11, Jason Kyle Scott-6

Brooke and Chase- Shayne Cassidy Adams- 15, Max Anthony Adams- 6

**Pocketful Of Sunshine**

**Chapter Two**

"Mommy!" Max yelled running over to Brooke ten minutes later.

"What's wrong Max?"

"Jason got hurt." Max said pulling his mom to her feet before pulling her down the street.

"Jason?"

"He's my new friend mommy. Get the picture?" Max said reminding Brooke too much of Shayne.

"Max don't imitate Shay for my please?" Brooke begged. She really didn't need another version, attitude wise, of her fifteen-year-old daughter. She didn't think she could handle another Shayne.

"Okay but hurry up he bleeding but his daddy working inside his house and he got told not to bother him." Max said really fast.

"Okay." Brooke said walking up to where the little kids where playing. "What happened?"

"I falls on my knee." Jason cried.

"Let me take a look at that." Brooke smiled as Jason removed his tiny hands from the bleeding cut.

"Nothing too bad Jason." Brooke smiled. "Now come on let's go bring you home to get that cut cleaned up."

"Okay." Jason shyly said standing up and grabbing Brooke's hand as they walked over to his house.

"Where's your daddy Jason?" Brooke asked when they got to the front door.

"He's in his office." Jason cried. "Daddy?"

"Jason what in the world did you do now?" Lucas said walking out of his office but stopping as soon as he noticed who was standing their with his son.

"Hi Broody." Brooke smirked as a little laugh came out of her lips.

"I thought you lived in New York City Cheery" Lucas said hugging his best friend/ ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah well we're back."

"We're?" Lucas asked confused just a little.

"Yeah My daughter Shayne and this one Max." Brooke laughed at how shy Max was being as of right now. "Why you being Shy Max?"

"Daddy he my new friend." Jason smiled.

"Buddy let's get that cut cleaned up first." Lucas said picking up his son. "Brooke you should stop by tonight for dinner. It will be fun?"

"Fine. I'll try to get my daughter here. I'm not really sure if she'll come."

"Okay." Lucas said.

"Come on Max let's go see if we can get Shay off that computer." Brooke said with a smile.

"By Jason." Max smiled as they walked out of the house.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Mom I can't believe you're making me go to this."

"Shayne you can't live on that computer all your life." Brooke said.

"Yes I can and I'll blame it on you." Shayne smirked.

"Whip the smirk Shay right now or so help me god you will be grounded until the day you die."

"They nice Shay-Shay." Max smiled.

"How would you know twerp?" Shayne questioned.

"Shayne. One more time and your done with it." Brooke said as they started their walk down the street.

"Dad why the hell did you invite these people over?" Caralynn complained.

"Cara you want another week to the grounding?"

"I'm just wondering."

"Just make my friends daughter feel like home okay, they just moved all the way here and she probably doesn't know anyone here." Lucas said.

"Dad why is it always people Cara and Jason's age but never mine?" Maya complained walking down the stairs pulling at her skirt in the process.

"Maya I really don't know. Something I do know is that you need to get back into your room and change that skirt immediately."

"Dad it's a skirt!"

"Maya its too short go change now!" Lucas said one more time.

"This is why mom needs to still be here." Maya complained running up the stairs slamming the door to her bedroom in the process.

"Maya Jordan!" Lucas yelled.

"Daddy Cara put makie on me." Jason yelled running into Lucas' arms.

"Caralynn Lindsey Scott no make-up, especially on your brothers face."

"He was annoying me." Cara smirked.

"No make-up Cara and drop the attitude." Lucas said as the doorbell rung. "Maya come on!"

"Hay B." Lucas smiled hugging Brooke.

"Luke, you know Max, and this is my daughter Shayne." Brooke said with a smile, a smile that Lucas is never going to forget.

"Cara, Maya where are you?" Lucas yelled watching Jason and Max run out the back door.

"Cara's locked up in her room." Maya said walking down the stairs with a pout on her face that matched the same on Shayne had.

"Maya this is Shayne and Brooke." Lucas said pointing to each person as he said their name.

"Hi." Maya said very shyly.

"You look just like your mom." Brooke said with a smile. It was true. Maya looked exactly like her mom, blondish/brown wavy hair, and those blueish/green eyes.

"I know." Maya said rudely in a duh type of voice.

"Maya be nice."

"I am nice dad."

"Maya why don't you show Shayne around Tree Hill for a little bit?"

"Grr!" Maya complained. "Fine let's go." Maya said slipping on a pair of her flip flops before her and Shayne (who also wasn't too keen on the idea) walked out the door.

"What made you come back to Tree Hill?"

"He killed her Luke." Brooke said breaking down into tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this story is based on a true story about my friends Angie and Izzy's brother Matt. It's mostly about his, now wife and him on how they met. It's a sad story that I am proud to be allowed to write. I won't say too much so I won't give it away. But I did ask both of their permission to write a story like this. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the ideas, the title of the story, or really anything.

**Summary: **He Didn't Have Time To Morn The Death Of His Wife; He Had To Raise Three Great Kids. She Didn't Have Time To Fell Sorry For Not Noticing Her Cheating Husband, She had To Raise Her Two Great Kids.

**Big Thank Yous Are Need: **BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE, CSIVegasChick14, onetreehillgirl066, Bella, ANGELS1991, onetreefan, BrOoKe DaViS23, naley4ever323, katus, BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton, and Brooke6404 for reviewing. Much love to you! Eleven reviews, lets keep that up, please?

**Lindsey and Lucas:** Caralynn Lindsey Scott- 15, Maya Jordan Scott- 11, Jason Kyle Scott-6

**Brooke and Chase: **Shayne Cassidy Adams- 15, Max Anthony Adams- 6

**Pocketful Of Sunshine**

**Chapter Three**

"_What made you come back to Tree Hill?" _

"_He killed her Luke." Brooke said breaking down into tears._

"Who killed who?" Lucas questioned.

"Chase, he killed my baby girl. He killed my Cecelia, he killed my Cece." Brooke cried, for what felt like the first time in a while. She tried to put on a happy face for Shayne and Max but there is so much emotion someone can keep inside for so long.

"Oh god B. I'm sorry. How?" Lucas said pulling Brooke into a hug. "Caralynn get down here!"

"What?" The fifteen-year-old said walking down the stairs with her pink apple laptop, which she got for her birthday from Karen.

"Go out side for a little bit and make sure the boys stay out there, okay?"

"Do I have to?"

"Cara please just go. For once listen to me." Lucas begged.

"Fine." Cara said rolling her ice blue eyes making her way out the door.

"Brooke how and when?"

"He shook my two year old to death. He shook the poor girl till her neck broke, Luke. All because she wouldn't stop crying for me, she was sick, that's the only time she ever cried." Brooke cried out even more. "I had to go to work, Chase, Shayne, Max and Cecelia where staying home that day since it was the middle of winter. All she wanted was me."

"Brooke you can't blame yourself for something Chase did." Lucas said still hugging her. "It's Chase's fault."

"But if I just stayed home that one day. I'm always home, I usually work from home but this one time I had to go to the office."

"Brooke what happened though?"

"She wouldn't stop crying from her crib so Chase kept ignoring her. He has enough of the screaming and picked her up and just started to shake her. Shayne and Max came running over and kept telling him to stop, that Chase is hurting Cecelia, but he wouldn't he just continued and told them to go back to their rooms." Brooke cried. "By the time I got home she was gone and so was Chase. Luke I didn't know what to do."

"Shh, Brooke. It's going to be okay."

"How I could've stayed home and protected her Luke? That's what I'm supposed to do. I'm her mom."

"Brooke its Chase's fault that he shook her to death. Not you."

"They never even found the jerk. My baby's dead and the dude is walking around New York like nothing ever happened."

"They'll get him Brooke."

"No they won't it's been a year. She would turn three tomorrow, her third birthday is being spent in a box Luke. No one should be doing that, at least not on your third birthday." Brooke said pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at the background.

"She's beautiful Brooke, she looks exactly like you." Lucas said when he looked at the picture in the background of Brooke's phone.

"I know. I just miss her so much."

**-Flashback-**

_"Momma." Cecelia smiled her cute little dimpled smile as she waddled her way over to where Brooke was sitting on the couch watching television as Max and Cecelia where playing._

_"Come here silly girl." Brooke laughed little the raven-haired into her arms._

_"Momma stops." Giggled 'Cece'. "Teddy!"_

_"Yep that's Teddy Cece." Brooke said brushing Cece's wavy out of control raven colored hair out of her eyes._

_"Ekk." Cecelia laughed shaking her head._

_"Cece guess what?" Brooke questioned._

_"Whaty?"_

_"My baby girl is two."_

_"My birfday?"_

_"Yep." Brooke smiled. It was a miracle that Cece was still alive today, born three months premature and only waying two pounds._

_"Presents for me?" Cecelia laughed clapping her little hands together with her big dimpled smile appearing on her tiny chubby face._

_"Tons and tons." Brooke laughed along._

_"Dada!" Cece smiled running right into Chase's arms._

_"Hey birthday girl." Chase said kissing Cece's forehead before walking over to the couch and giving Brooke a kiss._

_"Me Presents." Cece said._

_"Oh really who got you presents Missy?"_

_"Momma."_

_"Brooke you got her more presents?" Chase asked._

_"I had to, she was being such a good girl for my so called mother." Brooke said rolling her eyes._

_"How much more?"_

_"About five or six more things." Brooke said lifting Cecelia into her arms._

_"Five or six? Brooke we already got her like ten things." Chase pointed out._

_"So what? It's Cece's birthday and she gets what she wants and deserves for today."_

_"Presents now!" Pouted Cece._

_"Cecelia be patient." Brooke said handing her off to fourteen-year-old Shayne. "Shay you're in charge for ten minutes. No One touch the presents."_

_"I is momma."_

_"Brooke what the hell are you thinking buying her more presents when we already bought some?" Chase asked when they walked into their bedroom at the other end of the four-bedroom apartment. "We don't have the money."_

_"We do have the money Chase. My business is making enough money that I can spoil my youngest daughter for her birthday."_

_"Brooke, twenty presents is way to many."_

_"Haley and Nate sent one, Rachel sent one, Karen sent one, surprisingly my parents sent one, and your parents sent one." Brooke stated. "So most of them were from people that love Cece."_

_"So you had to go out and spend like two-hundred dollars on presents?"_

_"I'm not having this conversation Chase. It's our daughter's second birthday." Brooke said walking out of the room slamming the door on her way out._

**-End Flashback-**

"He killed her six months later." Brooke cried.

"Brooke."

"I did nothing to stop it."

"You said it yourself, Shayne and Max fought for her life."

"Well that didn't do anything."

"Mommy?" Max said walking into the house. "Why you sad?"

"Oh Maxie mommy just misses Cece." Brooke said hugging Max.

"Her birthday's tomorrow mommy." Max smiled proudly.

"I know buddy."

"Are we still gonna see her?" Max asked whipping the tears falling from his mother's eyes.

"I don't think so Max, she's all the way in New York."

"But mommy no one can be alone on their birthday. It's not right."

"I know but we're to far away." Brooke stated with a frown.

"I think I can change that." Lucas smiled grabbing his cell phone and dialing a number that he remembered so long ago.

"Luke what?"

"Pack a bag Brooke, one for everyone."

"Why?" Brooke asked confused.

"I got you all tickets to New York tomorrow. Lindsey's father owns a plane and he wants to see the kids anyway, so what better way then to go tomorrow so you can see your daughter." Lucas smiled. "We're leaving around eight tomorrow morning."

"Thank you so much Broody." Brooke cried, happy tears of course, no one has ever done something this nice for her.

"Anything for a friend." Lucas said getting a smile back from Brooke.

"So we gonna see Cece?"

"Yes we are." Brooke said happily. Things where getting better at this new life here in Tree Hill.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is about Angie and Izzy's brother Matt. It's mostly about his, now wife and him on how they met. It's a sad story that I am proud to be allowed to write. I won't say too much so I won't give it away. But I did ask both of their permission to write a story like this. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the ideas, the title of the story, or really anything.

**Summary: **He Didn't Have Time To Morn The Death Of His Wife; He Had To Raise Three Great Kids. She Didn't Have Time To Fell Sorry For Not Noticing Her Cheating Husband, She had To Raise Her Two Great Kids.

**Lindsey and Lucas-** Caralynn Lindsey Scott- 15, Maya Jordan Scott- 11, Jason Kyle Scott-6

**Brooke and Chase-** Shayne Cassidy Adams- 15, Max Anthony Adams- 6

**Time For Thank Yous: **Bella, pink5288, onetreefan, BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE, ANGELS1991, CSIVegasChick14, naley4ever323, and Brooke6404. Eight reviews and I love all of them so much. Please, keep it up.

**Pocketful Of Sunshine**

**Chapter Four: Drift Away**

"Mom why so early?" Shayne complained.

"Shay no complaining today, please?" Brooke begged. It was a happy and sad day today. Happy because she'll get to go visit her daughter's grave for her birthday and its sad because she has to go visit her three-year-old at a grave.

"Grr!" Shayne said falling behind her mom and sleeping brother.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas said walking over to them with his son wide-awake in his arms as Maya and Cara pouting.

"Hi Lucas. Thanks for doing this for me."

"Again anything for a friend. Now let's get the show on the road." Lucas smiled as they all piled up into his escalade.

"Dad stop trying to be funny." Caralynn stated with the pout still on her face.

"Carebear be nice." Lucas said knowing that he just got her more upset by using his nickname for her outside of the house.

"This is gonna get good." Maya whispered in Shayne's ear.

"Don't you dare call me that Lucas!" Cara screamed.

"Told you." Maya smirked.

"Caralynn that is not my name to you. Don't you ever call me that! I can call you whatever I want too."

"Jackass." Cara said under her breath.

"Caralynn!" Lucas said looking threw the rearview mirror. "I heard that."

"I love it when they fight. Sometimes things get thrown at each other and many doors are slammed." Maya whispered again.

"Sounds familiar." Shayne whispered back.

"I hate you dad! I wished you died instead of mom!" Cara cried. She missed her mom like crazy. Who was going to help her buy things for prom, help her decide what new celebrity is the hottest guy of all, basically who's going to help her with everything evolved in being a girl?

"Cara." Lucas said sadly.

"No don't you dare talk to me."

"Luke?" Brooke whispered so none of the kids in the back could hear her.

"What?" Lucas annoyingly shot back. "Sorry."

"Let her be. Don't pull her strings. She's a teenager Luke. She's got a lot of things building up in her right now and if you don't start picking what fights you want to have with her your going to be sorry one day."

"I know its she puts up this wall, like you use to do in high school, Cara just won't let anyone in anymore." Lucas said. "Lindsey was the only one that could talk to her."

"She'll let you in sometime Lucas. Cara needs to know who she can trust right now."

"But I'm her dad how doesn't she trust me?"

"I really don't know on that." Brooke smiled.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Daddy!" Jason yelled when they got on the plan.

"What's wrong Jas?" Lucas said pulling the six-year-old on to his lap.

"We gonna see Grandpa?" Jason wondered.

"Yep and he said something about a surprise for his favorite Grandson." Lucas smiled.

"Silly daddy I'm the only boy." Jason laughed with a big smile on his face.

"I know that Jas."

"Dad!" Maya complained.

"What's with the complaining Maya?"

"Nothing but if your daughter annoys me one more time I'll kill her!" Maya yelled getting hit in the back of the head from Caralynn. "What in the world was that for?"

"Oh you deserved it." Cara smirked.

"Caralynn!" Lucas said staring at her.

"What she's being a pest?"

"Cara that's enough. Go sit and leave everyone alone." Lucas said.

"Mommy?" Max asked resting his head on Brooke's shoulder.

"Yeah Max?"

"Are we ever gonna see daddy?" Max cried.

"I don't think so Buddy."

"Is it because of what he did to CeCe?"

"Some of it Max. Daddy just did a very bad thing. Nothing you should worry about, that's my job." Brooke said hugging her son.

"Okay." Max smiled kissing his mom on the cheek.

"I love you buddy."

"You too mommy." Max smiled again.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Grandpa!" Jason yelled running over to his mother's father.

"Hey little guy." Martin, Lindsey's father said.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Martin asked.

"My friends here!" Jason screamed with a smile.

"Really?"

"They're going to see his sister." Jason smiled.

"Thanks for doing this for me Lucas." Brooke smiled lifting a sleeping Max into her arms.

"Brooke really its no problem at all. Just meet me back here tomorrow or better if you want meet me here tonight." Lucas said handing Brooke a card that had his apartment address on it. "I'm making dinner. You should join us."

"We'll see." Brooke smiled. "Shayne come on."

"I'm going." Shayne pouted as they walked to a cab.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Oh god." Brooke said walking over to her baby girl's headstone.

"Come on Maxie let's go for a walk." Shayne said knowing her mom needed some alone time.

"Momma?"

"Max please? Just stay in the graveyard Shay."

"Got it." Shayne smiled grabbing her younger brother hand.

"Hey baby girl." Brooke cried sitting on the ground right in front of the headstone. "Oh happy third birthday. This is probably the worst birthday anyone can have.

"Hey you." A voice from behind Brooke spoke as a smirk put on the persons face.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Cara come here." Martin said.

"What?" Cara rudely said.

"Caralynn be nice." Lucas warned her.

"Fine. Yes?" Cara said putting on a fake smile.

"Come here I want to show you something that your mom wanted me to give to you when you grew up a bit but I think you can have it now." Martin said pulling out a jewelry box out of the closet. "She wanted you to have this."

"Oh god." Cara said pulling the locket out of the box. "I need to get out." Cara said running out the front door of the apartment not looking back once, but she could tell Lucas was following her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I tried making it more interesting and longer. It didn't get as long as I wanted but it has everything I planed for this chapter, so that's okay. Another important thing is that I won't be able to update all next week and maybe the week after I'm not to sure. I'm having sugary, so I don't know if I'll be better to type, but I may start writing things out. Keep a look out if I do post anything.**

**Thank You To Every One Who Reviewed I Loved Each And Every One.**

**--**

**Pocketful Of Sunshine**

**Chapter Five**

"What the hell are you doing here Chase?" Brooke said staring at her ex.

"I thought I'd come see my daughter on her birthday." Chase smirked.

"Why? You're the one that put her six feet underneath us."

"It was an accident. She should have learned to shut up when I tell her to be quiet."

"Cece was sick, Chase. She just wanted you to comfort her."

"She was two! Cece need to comfort herself."

"So you shook her to death Chase?" Brooke asked.

"It was an accident Brooke."

Brooke knew full well that what he did to her baby girl was not an accident. It was probably payback. Payback for her finding out that he was nothing but a big cheater. But for the truth, she would never really know what happened that cold day, a day that ended part of her life forever. No one can ever give her her baby back, now the only thing left of the (now) three-year-old was memories and pictures that were placed anywhere Brooke could.

"An accident that killed Cece." Brooke said looking at her daughter's grave. "You don't deserve to be here Chase. She was my kid. Never ever will she be yours."

"She looked just like me."

"You can be her dad, a dad is just someone who helped make her, a father is someone who help raises her."

"Go to hell Brooke. Where are the other two? I want to see Shay and Max. "

"In a million years Chase. There is no way I'm letting you see them. You lost that privilege."

"Mommy." Cried Max.

Why does he always have to have the worst timing in the world?

"Max go back to Shay." Brooke begged.

"I don't know where she went." Max cried into his mother's arms.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?"

"We ran in to Cara. Then all the sudden they gone."

"Oh crap." Brooke said.

"Very nice Brooke loosing my own daughter." Chase smirked.

"Zip it jerk." Brooke said.

"Why he here? I don't like you mister." Max said causing Brooke to let out a little 'I told you so' laugh.

**--**

"Caralynn where the hell are you?" Lucas screamed running around the graveyard, the same one that had his wife in it.

Since when could his daughter run six miles from their apartment to here? She used to complain walking this much.

"Crap." Lucas said picking up the locket that was a present from his father-in-law.

This must not be good. That locket was the thing that Caralynn had left of Lindsey, besides pictures and random things. It was the main thing, the thing since Lindsey and him started to think about having kids, she promised to give her daughter as soon as she reaches sixteen, the same age her mother was when she got it. So her father didn't wait, Cara's sixteenth birthday was coming soon; it didn't really matter anymore now that Lindsey was gone.

"Cara come on where are you? Carebear?"

**--**

"Luke?" Brooke cried as soon as she saw him walking around screaming for his oldest daughter too.

"Did you see Cara?"

"I was going to ask if you seen Shayne." Brooke sadly pointed out.

Where could two fifteen-year-old girls go in a cemetery? There was one entrance and Brooke waited by there for twenty minutes already for Shayne. There also was the park that was on the other side of the woods; maybe they snuck through there?

"God where did they go, B? This is real bad. Really, really, really bad."

"Mommy I want Shay-Shay." Max cried.

"I know Max. Okay, I want you to stay right here." Brooke said placing her son on the ground before taking a seat next to Lucas on a bench.

"We should call someone. They must have called someone for help."

--

"Dad what are doing to us?" Shayne asked scared for her life.

'The Bitch' Brooke need to be hurt just as much as he did when she took **HIS** son and daughter away moving to god knows where. He was worried sick. He wanted to say he was sorry so he went to their apartment- only to find out from Rachel (who some how ended up as their neighbor- that she left. Rachel said she just couldn't take being in the same city that her daughter was killed in.

"Your mother needs to see the pain I went threw."

"Dad you're the one that killed Cecelia. So don't you dare blame my mom for it, Max and I where there and watched you do it."

"Why can't you be quiet like this one?" Chase said looking over to where Caralynn was sitting quietly in the corner of the old warehouse.

"I dropped my mom's locket Shay. I need that. My dad and grandpa are going to kill me for loosing that." Cara cried.

"Your dad or my mom probably found it." Shayne said. "Now right now we have to find some way to get out."

"How?"

"I'll figure it out. You keep that ice on your ankle."

Stupid Cara was running away from her dad, just so she could think a little to herself. She didn't see the tree trunk that was popping out from the kitchen and tripped on it. That's how Shayne and Max found her. Then Max looked away and Chase drove by on the road next to him and pushed them into the car leaving Max there alone.

--

"Call nine-one-one. As I call Martin to come here with Maya and Jason." Lucas frowned pulling out his cell phone.

"God this can not be happing again." Brooke whispered to herself.

"_Shayne don't you dare walk out that door." _

"_Bye mom." Thirteen-year-old Shayne smirked running out the door._

"_Shayne Cassidy Adams!" Brooke yelled as the door slammed shut. _

"Hales?" Brooke asked as soon as she dialed the one number she could always trust, Chase's sister.

"What's wrong Brooke, I can tell just by your voice?"

"Shay she ran away again. I don't know where Haley, and the thing that gets me the most was that Chase was here before." Brooke cried.

"Brooke where are you?"

"St. Peter's Cemetery."

"Okay call nine-one-one and I'll be there as soon as I can get out of work." Haley said hanging up the phone.

Haley was the only person she could turn to when everything started going bad with Chase, and their kids. Of course she had Rachel too, but she was Rachel, nothing more of a neighbor and big mouth. Haley was there the second she found out Chase killed Cecelia. Hell she even hates her brother now.

Then came Nathan Scott. Brooke's best friend since they were in diapers. Maybe it had something to do with her parents and his being best friends, or something to that matter. But he was the only guy she could ever trust- of course besides Lucas- who was his brother by different mother's but the same father.

"The police are on their way." Brooke said.

"We'll find them Brooke. Okay, they'll be good."

"Nate and Haley are coming." Brooke said falling deeper into Lucas' arms.

"Okay."

--

"Did you think of anything?" Cara said.

"There's one thing I know my dad for, and that's he's deepest sleeper ever. Around three every day he takes a nap for some weird reason." Shayne smiled. "I'll help you out okay. Just relax and keep the ice on your ankle."

"Thanks for this Shayne."

"No problem Cara."

--

"Hales I don't know what to do." Brooke cried.

"I called my mom and Chase to see where the hell my so called brother is. Mom had know idea and she hasn't seen him since he got out of jail two weeks ago. So that's no help."

"Luke what the hell is going on?" Martin and Nathan said at the same time.

"Daddy?" Jason said.

"Jas go by Max for me. Maya go watch them, please?"

"Dad." Maya complained.

"Babe, please."

"Fine." Maya complained stomping over to the bench.

"Something about Brooke's ex Chase has both girls, probably." Lucas said.

"That son of a bitch." Nathan yelled. He knew his brother-in-law was a bad guy. He knew this since the first time he met Haley's family.

--

"Ready to run?" Shayne asked, as it was almost three.

"I don't think I can run Shay, it hurts so bad." Caralynn cried.

"You just got to run threw it. We need to get us both out off here, he'll keep us in here forever probably if we don't get out now."

"Okay." Caralynn chocked on her tears. "Now's are chance, let's do it." Cara said looking over to the couch where Chase had fallen asleep.

"Let's go."

--

**End Chapter Five.**

**Please Review. **

**Tell Me What You Think.**


	6. Chapter 6

So Denver is still not up to typing anything at the moment so this is her cousin Heather. She wrote it all up on Sunday and just needed me to type this. I may just end up updating all her stories for her, by typing and posting them. She has given me everything on each story. So everyday for the next week I'll try to post a new chapter for one of her stories. She's lying in bed in pain, but checks her email time to time, just keep her in your preys and hope for the best. – Heather

It's short, we know but it is the best for now. Enjoy it please.

Thank Yous go to: BDavis427, BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE, naley4ever323, soapfan2006, Bella, CSIVegasChick14, mcgirl6541, renaytanner, and Brooke6404 for reviewing. Thanks so much!

**Pocketful Of Sunshine**

**Chapter Six**

"Shayne it hurts." Cara cried into the other girl's arms. Running on a sprained maybe even broken ankle hurts like hell.

"I know Cara just a little bit longer till we are outside." Shayne smiled grabbing Cara and helping her down the stairs. "Now this is the hard part. What ever you do don't let that door slam shut."

"I'll try."

"Here you go out first." Shayne said holding the door open for her new friend before she walked out shutting it softly.

"Do you have any idea on where we are?"

"I think we are by my grandma's house. If not there then Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan's." Shayne said. "This way."

"Shay we need to find a phone, neither of us has our cell phones. Mines at my grandpa's and yours your so called father took it."

"My grandma lives here. Come on."

"Well, well, well look who came back for a visit?" Taylor laughed looking at her niece.

"Aunt Tay, help us now."

What happened Shay?" Taylor said taking Cara's other arm around her shoulder to help her oldest niece out.

"You so called brother."

"That's all I need to know. Now come on Grandma's upstairs, everyone's worried sick about you two." Taylor said pushing the elevator button for floor ten.

"What do you mean everyone?"

"Haley, Nathan, James and Natalie are down with both your parents looking around."

"Shay!" Marianne screamed running and hugging her granddaughter. "And you must be Caralynn?"

"Yep."

"Grandma can you call my mom?"

"Of course baby cake's. Now how did you end up here?"

"Who else do you think wants payback on my mom?" Shayne said in a duh tone.

"That boy of mine is going to be dead when I get my hands on him." Marianne said grabbing some snakes for the two teenage girls who where probably hungry.

"Mom open this door! I know the brats in there!" Chase yelled.

"Shayne and Cara come with me." Taylor said. "We'll call your mom."

"Be quiet." Marianne warned them.

"Got it mom."

"What now Chase?"

"Nice way to answer the door." Chase said rolling his eyes. "Where's my daughter, I know she's here."

"She's not Chase. Taylor took them back."

"You let MY daughter leave with Taylor?" Chase yelled.

"She's not your daughter anymore Chase, hate to break it to you but they're Brooke's now."

"No their not."

"Come on you two we'll exit through the back door." Taylor said helping Cara up. "Think you can handle it?"

"I'll try." Cara said with tears in her eyes as soon as she stood up on her ankle. "Okay so maybe I can't yet."

"Shayne help me. My car's right threw the door. All we have to do is get Caralynn to the door."

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Dad where's Cara and Shayne?" Maya said. She was getting worried. It has been two hours and still no sign besides of the locket that Cara must've dropped as she ran away from Lucas.

"I don't know Maya but we are trying to figure that out. Go watch Nattie, Jamie, Jason, and Max for us." Lucas said.

"Brooke?" Haley said. "She found them."

"Who did?" Brooke said running over to Haley leave Lucas's arms where he was hugging her.

"Taylor. She has them. They're on their way here now. Chase hid them in his loft and they snuck off too my mom's where they saw Taylor."

"Go Mamma Adams!" Brooke smiled giving Haley a big hug.

"Where are they?" Chase yelled running towards the group of scared parents.

"Why would you care, you're the one that took them in the first place?" Brooke screamed.

She felt like she needed to punch him in the face or maybe even to kill him for what he did towards her kids in the past year. He needed to pay for everything.

"I needed something that would hurt you like you hurt me by taking them away, moving to some other state without telling me."

"You where in jail Chase. Jail for killing MY daughter. Cecelia will and would never be your daughter. You are the reason we are spending her third birthday in a grave-yard." Brooke cried.

"Mommy?" Max asked noticing the pain his mommy was in.

"Yeah Maxie?"

"Look Cara and Shayne." Jason screamed.

"Daddy my ankle hurts like crazy." Cara cried into her father's arms as soon as Lucas and Brooke ran up to them.

"She fell running away from you." Shayne said moving into Brooke's arms.

"Oh Shay don't you ever run away like that again! You had me worried sick."

"I didn't runaway. The jackass did."

"For once I'll let you get away with talking like that."

"Chase Adams you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Caralynn Scott and Shayne Adams." The officer said.

"How can I be arrested for kidnapping my own kid?" Chase asked putting up a fight.

"Simple I have full custody of them since you didn't even go to the trial to fight for them." Brooke smirked.

"I couldn't have. I was in jail." Chase yelled.

"Shay-Shay!" Natalie, Haley and Nathan's three-year-old daughter screamed running over to her favorite older cousin.

"Hey Nattie."

"Okay let's get you to the doctors Cara. But don't think your getting away that easy for running away." Lucas said getting a pout from Cara that put a smile on her face knowing her daughter was back.

"Daddy I had to. It was to overwhelming. I just had to talk to mom about some stuff alone."

"Then you could have told me Caralynn, I would have let you go."

"After the doctor can we come back her since it would be two years since she died?"

"Sure now let's go get that ankle looked out. Jason and Maya stay with Brooke." Lucas said.

"Daddy I don't want to." Maya pouted.

"Maya stay. We'll be back soon." Lucas said giving Brooke a thank-you kiss on her cheek. "Thanks Brooke."

"No problem Luke."


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but it's only been a week, not too too long. I hope you like this chapter all you Brucas fans. It's starting to move on. Enjoy before I say anymore. Oh yeah before I forget, the song is **Fall For You** By Secondhand Serenade –Denver

Thanks Goes To: onetreefan , pink5288 , naley4ever323, reina123, BDavis427 and CSIVegasChick14 for reviewing. Enjoy.

**Pocketful Of Sunshine**

**Chapter Seven: Impossible To Find**

Two weeks being back in Tree Hill was the best thing for the Scott's and Adams. Everything they needed.

"Dad this think is itchy." Caralynn complained. She indeed broke her ankle in the fall, with her running away.

"Then use the spoon and itch it Cara, just stop the complaining. I have to get this article finish in an hour."

"Dad it's not helping."

"Caralynn just stop the complaining you complain more then Jason and Max combined." Lucas laughed.

"Grr! You are no help one bit." Cara yelled getting up on her crutches and walking out of the room. "Oh yeah, Brooke's taking Shayne, me and sadly Maya to the mall."

"You didn't ask Cara."

"But I know you'd say yes."

"Here." Lucas said reaching into his wallet and pulling out two fifty-dollar bills. "Fifty for you and fifty for Maya Care."

"Why don't you come with us daddy?" Cara smiled.

"I don't know, let me think about that. Would I want to spend an entire day at the mall or play basketball with Max and Jason."

"Daddy we play basketball with Max?" Jason asked, just like Lucas, he loved basketball.

"Sure bud, Max is coming over anyway."

"Really?" Jason said excitedly.

"Yea. Go get Maya."

"Maya!" Jason screamed from Lucas' home office.

"Jas I could have done that if I wanted too."

"Well then you should've."

"Jason!" Lucas laughed.

"Yeah dad?" Maya said.

"The rules when you go." Lucas said. "One Cara has fifty-bucks for you, and two listen to Brooke please. No fighting also."

"Got it dad. Bye!" Cara said slowly making her way out the door.

"Have fun girls, invite them over for dinner tonight."

"Got it." Maya yelled running out the door.

"So boys what you want to do?"

"Basketball!" Both Jason and Max screamed running straight outside the front door.

"Come on daddy, me and Max against you."

"Okay, Jas." Lucas laughed. "Let's play."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Luke?" Brooke said walking into the house.

"Shh! All of you." Lucas said. "Jason and Max fell asleep."

"You're letting them sleep at five thirty?" Brooke questioned.

"So what."

"You want to be up with two six-year-olds all night long?"

"I don't care." Lucas laughed.

"Whoever knew that shopping's so much fun in a wheelchair." Cara smiled.

"Your daughters are one hell of shoppers." Brooke laughed.

"Mommy?" Max said sitting up on the couch.

"Hey buddy." Brooke smiled lifting the boy into her arms.

"Dad tell Cara to come grab her own bags!" Maya yelled.

"Carebear go."

"But I can't hold anything."

"The doctor did say you need to start walking by yourself." Lucas pointed out.

"The doctor was a dumb ass." Caralynn said rolling her eyes.

"Caralynn the language has got to go!"

"She potty mouth like Shayne." Max pointed out. "She gets mad she talks like that."

"Thanks twerp." Shayne smirked.

"You watch the language you say too Shay." Brooke said.

"Come on Shayne. Let's get on the computer." Cara said wobbling over to the office.

"No bad websites Cara."

"Oh yeah dad we're fifteen and going on porn sites."

"Good luck when she gets older Luke, you're gonna need it badly." Brooke laughed.

"Great. It can't get any worse then this can it?" Lucas questioned.

"Oh way worse Luke." Brooke laughed. "Teenage girls are the worse."

"Great." Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"Mom can Cara and me go out to the beach like now with two of our friends?" Shayne asked. "Oh yeah, Cara told me to ask you too Lucas."

"Cara get out here." Lucas yelled.

"Daddy what's with the yelling. I sleeping." Jason complained.

"Well it's time to get up anyway Jas."

"I don't want to." Jason pouted climbing into Lucas' arms.

"Jason you can't go back to sleep."

"Yea Dad?" Cara said.

"Who are the two other people?"

"Chris and Mikey." Cara whispered.

"No way. If there are two boys no way in hell." Lucas yelled.

"Dad come on!" Cara pouted. "It's just the beach. Right behind us, so you can watch us if you want."

"Luke let her go." Brooke said.

"Brooke she's fifteen."

"So she needs you to learn to trust her." Brooke pointed out. "This is the best way for you to start."

"Fine. You can go. Be home by ten."

"You too Shayne." Brooke said.

"Daddy I want to go to the beach!" Jason said.

"Me too!" Max smiled.

"Well I guess we are going to the beach too."

"No way dad please don't." Cara begged.

"Care what's so bad?"

"How about this, you girls take the boys for an hour only, okay? Then you can tell them to come back and you can hang out with whoever this Chris and Mikey guys are."

"Please?" Jason and Max begged.

"Fine." Cara and Shayne said giving up.

"But I have a question, why can't Maya watch them?"

"Cause she's going to her friends."

"Bye dad." Maya said kissing her father's cheek. "Bye Brooke."

"By baby." Lucas said. "So I guess she's leaving now."

"So are we." Shayne said hugging her mom goodbye as Cara did the same to Lucas.

"Behave girls." Lucas yelled

"We always do dad." Cara smirked.

"That smirk scares me to death." Lucas laughed. "Boys go with them if you want to go to the beach."

"Wait for us Shay-Shay." Max yelled hugging his mom before jumping out of her arms and running towards the back door.

"Me toos!" Jason screamed.

"They're waiting guys." Lucas laughed. "I guess it's just me and you B."

"Movie night like old times till the boys get back?"

"Of course." Lucas smiled. "But please no girly movie or cartoon. I've had enough of those."

"Oh come on Broody its The Little Mermaid." Brooke begged showing off her puppy eyes after ten minutes of begging didn't work yet.

"Cheery its a little kids movie."

"Oh come on, it's like the best movie ever!" Brooke laughed. "Who cares if it's a kids movie? I happen to love it."

"Fine put The Little Mermaid in." Lucas said giving up. There was no use in him trying to fight it, what Brooke wanted she got, simple as that.

"Yes!" Brooke smiled her dimpled smile before putting in the movie and walking over to the couch.

"Oh god. This is going to be one long night." Lucas laughed.

"Hey if I remember correctly, you use to love this movie when Hales and I use to make you and Nathan watch it with us."

"We where six Brooke. We didn't know better."

"That's because Hales and I ordered you and Nate to do anything we wanted and you guys actually did."

"Cause you guys always said we could play basketball after. Which to this day was still a lie every time."

"It was fun getting you guys all excited like that."

"Oh really?" Lucas said starting to tickle Brooke.

Brooke by far was the most ticklish person Lucas every met, and no he uses it to his advantage.

"Luke come on that's so unfair." Brooke giggled.

"No it isn't." Lucas smirked continuing his mission. "It's totally fair. You make me watch a little kid's movie, I tickle you. It's perfect."

"Luke." Brooke complained doing the only thing that use to stop him from tickling her. A kiss. A kiss right on his lips.

_But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter for this story. It may be the last one till I get back from my dad's. Though, I'm not to sure when I'm there if I have time to update. But I'll try. I'm going to be babysitting tons- making the money I so desperitly need- mostly my younger brothers and sister. Anyway just keep a look out. Oh yeah before I forget the song is by **LeAnn Rhimes- Can't Fight The Moonlight**. -Denver

I want to say thanks to: BDavis427, reina123, CSIVegasChick14 and BrOoKe DaViS23 for reviewing. Thanks so much!

**- - - - - - - - **

_Underneath the starlight, starlight  
Theres a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight  
Deep in the dark  
Youll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you cant fight the moonlight_

- - - - - - - - -_  
_

**Chapter Eight: Can't Fight It Anymore**

"What was that Brooke?" Lucas asked pulling away from the kiss before it went any farther.

"I don't know." Brooke said. "But it sure felt good."

"That it did." Lucas smiled pulling Brooke in for another kiss.

"Mommy!" Max cried running back into the house.

"Daddy Cara mean!" Jason cried running in the house right behind Max.

"Boys." Lucas laughed sitting up on the couch.

"They always have the worst timing." Brooke laughed along.

"Mommy, Shayne and Cara mean."

"What'd they do this time?" Lucas laughed.

"They left us daddy. They went away with those dudes." Jason answered still in tears.

"How about we watch a movie then?" Brooke said. "We can watch anyone you two want."

"Really?" Max asked.

"Yep, now go pick one out, we'll go get some popcorn and order some pizza."

"Yeah!" Both six-year-olds screamed running over to the cabinet where all there movies are stored in.

"I missed you around Tree Hill for the longest time Pretty Girl." Lucas said stealing one last kiss before Brooke picked up the phone and ordered the pizza.

"We got about five minutes to spear until the boys rush in here." Brooke smirked walking into the bathroom with Lucas following her like a shadow.

"Well I guess we have to get going." Lucas smirked pulling Brooke in to a full out make-out.

"Mommy?" Max screamed ten minutes later noticing neither his mom nor Lucas around.

"Shh! Brooke maybe they won't find us." Lucas whispered biting on Brooke's ear.

"Luke they're six. We can't stay in here forever."

"Daddy?" Jason screamed along with Max who was still screaming Mommy.

"Okay, fine. But as soon as they go to sleep you are mine Brooke." Lucas smirked wickedly.

"Whatever you say." Brooke said opening the door. "Boy's what's wrong?"

"Mommy you scared us. We thought you and Lucas left us."

"Maxie we could never leave you two." Brooke said whipping the tears from both boys' eyes. "Now what movie did you two pick?"

"Transformers." Jason said.

"Okay, transformers it is." Lucas said lifting and throwing Jason over his shoulder before doing the same to Max.

This sight just made Brooke want and love Lucas more. They way he was with her kids was the best she'd ever seen some one with them. It was her heaven.

"Daddy put us down!" Jason laughed kicking his legs around.

"Nah. I like it where you two are. No little kids running around."

"Lucas please put us down." Max begged.

"Since you said please." Lucas smirked before flipping them both on to the couch.

"Again Daddy! Again! That was fun." Jason smiled.

"Later guys. How about we start the movie?" Lucas asked as the doorbell rang, telling them that the pizza was here. "Okay I guess the pizzas here."

"I'll grab it, you boys get comfortable." Brooke smiled walking to the door paying the delivery dude and taking the pizza back to the family room where they where watching the movie. "Food boys."

"I want a slice mommy!" Max smiled.

"Okay buddy." Brooke said handing him and Jason a slice of pizza. "There you two go. Now sit on the floor with your pizza on the table so nothing will spill."

"Thank yous." Jason and Max said at the same time before turning their attention back to the movie.

"Get over her you." Lucas smiled pulling Brooke next to him as they sat behind the two little boys.

"Mommy, Lucas this is scary." Max said finding his way in between Brooke and Lucas.

"Come on in buddy." Lucas said pulling Max closer to him.

"Daddy what about me?" Jason cried.

"Jas I'm sure we can fit you over here." Brooke smiled lifting Jason in between her and Max.

"Good. I don't like this movie." Jason cried into Brooke's arms.

"It's okay Jas. Come here." Brooke said pulling Jason into her arms.

"Daddy I want my blankie." Jason cried.

For a six-year-old he was getting old to sleep with a blankie but Lucas didn't care. Lindsey made him that blanket when they found out they where finally having that baby boy they've been hoping for, for nine years.

"It's upstairs buddy, like it always is." Lucas said.

"Go gets it for me."

"Jason you can go get it for yourself." Lucas said turning his attention back to the television.

"But daddy you love me."

"Oh god no more Cara and Maya watching you bud." Lucas said standing up.

"Thank yous." Jason smiled hugging his blankie before falling asleep in Brooke's arms.

"Night buddy." Brooke smiled kissing Jason's forehead.

"Night Mommy Brooke." Jason whispered in his sleep, which caught the both of the adults' attention.

"Did you just?"

"Hear that?" Lucas finished for her. "Yeah I did and I think it's great Brooke. Lindsey died when he was one. Jason never really ever hand a mother figure in his life. He needs you as his mother."

"If you want me to fill in as a mother for Jason I would be happy too Luke." Brooke smiled giving Lucas a big kiss.

"Ewww!" Max said scrunching up his face in a gross form.

"Eww? Huh? Brooke I guess we're gross now." Lucas laughed as he started to tickle Max.

"Mommy help me!" Max screamed in a fit of laughter.

"Nah," Brooke said. "Max you got yourself into that mess."

"Mommy save me!" Max screamed in delight again.

"Fine." Brooke laughed putting Jason on the other end of the couch so nothing would disturb him. "Attach him." Brooke laughed as Max and her started to tickle Lucas.

"Hey B, what happened to being on my side?"

"Umm, I like Maxie here better." Brooke smirked.

"I told yous!" Max yelled into Lucas' face.

"That's it." Lucas said picking Max up off the couch and throwing him over his should as they walked to the beach.

"Daddy?" Jason asked waking up from the laugher.

"Come here Jason. Your daddy's in a fight right now with Max." Brooke laughed lifting the boy into her arms as they follow Max and Lucas out to the beach.

"I sleepy." Jason yawned.

"Go back to sleep bud." Brooke smiled. She was starting to fall in love with Cara, Maya and Jason as her own kids. "Lucas don't you dare dump him into that pool!"

"Oh come on Brooke."

"Yeah come on mommy." Max said.

"Fine whatever." Brooke said giving up, knowing those two would beg and beg and beg until she decided to let them.

"Swimming?"

"Go swim Jas." Brooke laughed.

"Daddy Lucas you're tickling me." Max laughed splashing around in the pool.

"Don't you dare jump in this pool Jason!" Lucas yelled. "Put your floaties on then you can come in."

"But daddy." Jason pouted. "Why doesn't Max have to wear them?"

"Max go put them on too." Lucas said lifting the boy out of the pool as he climb out too. "As for you missy," he laughed taking Brooke into his arms, "you need to be punished."

"For what?" Brooke laughed.

"For being a bad girl." Lucas smirked giving Brooke a sloppy passionate kiss before dropping her into the pool.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Brooke screamed.

"Mommy wet!" Jason and Max laughed.

"Oh boys you better run!" Brooke laughed.

"They are out like a light." Brooke smiled shutting the door carefully.

"Good thing that is." Lucas smirked lifting Brooke into his arms before carrying her off to his bedroom.

"Luke!" Brooke shrieked as Lucas left kisses all down her neck.

"You sure Babe?" Lucas asked.

"More then anything in the world." Brooke smiled before pulling Brooke down to kiss.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

So I know some of you are probably thinking they moved really fast, yeah I thought that too while I was writing this. Anyway I wanted it to go this way to get things moving along. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review! -Denver


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, here is my update for this story. I have one more chapter left with this story and it saddens me. This chapter is sad. So I just want to warn you a lot of tears happened while writing it. Tissues are helpful. Enjoy. Please Review. –Denver.

_- - - - - - - -_

_and I'm preparing for the breakdown  
Your t-shirt's lost its smell of you  
and the bathroom's still a mess  
Because I miss you love  
I miss you love_

_- - - - - - - -_

**Chapter Nine- Because I'll Miss You Love**

"Mom we didn't do anything." Shayne said walking into the house three hours after they were supposed to be home.

"Shayne Cassidy Adams it's one am right now. I'm not in the mood for this." Brooke screamed as she took a quick glance at Lucas who had a look of disappointment on his face.

"Come on it wasn't that bad." Cara said.

"Caralynn you guys where arrested for drinking! You're only fifteen!" Lucas yelled. "Both of you upstairs now! We'll talk in the morning."

"Mom?" Shayne asked.

"Go Shay right now I don't want to see you."

"Okay."

"Luke?" Brooke asked as Lucas pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah Babe?"

"Is this all our faults, I mean them drinking and all?"

"Brooke don't say that. It's those two teenage punks."

"They are teenage boys Luke." Brooke let out a little giggle.

They where supposed to have just one night to their selves- well sort of anyway. The Max and Jason where sleeping or should be sleeping. Shayne and Cara where supposed to be back to the house around eleven like they promised. A phone call that Lucas may not forget; it happened at midnight, a phone call from the police station saying they had Shayne and Cara in there and that they need parents to come get them. Lucas went, Brooke stayed at the house.

"Teenage boys are jerks." Lucas said as they made their way up the stairs and to Lucas' bedroom, "Cara and if I have my way, Shayne too are never leaving this house with another boy till I die."

"Don't let them go out with Nick and Kevin anymore." Brooke said. "Even if they are dating them."

"Wait what? Rewind Brooke." Lucas said shock.

"Yeah I don't think I was supposed to tell you that Luke."

"Well I refuse to let those two into my house or near my daughter or yours ever again."

"Babe think about it. We got in to worse things then they did tonight."

"So not the point."

"Luke by the time we were fifteen we may have gotten drunk at least ten times." Brooke laughed at the memories of all the times Karen found them drunk.

"I thought my mom was going to ban everyone from hanging out together." Lucas laughed.

"See they're just being normal teenagers rebelling against us." Brooke smiled. "All we can do is yell at them for doing it this time and hopping they won't do it again."

"They still are never seeing those Nick and Kevin anymore."

"You can tell them that. I do not want to be involved with that conversation." Brooke giggled. Her guess was that Lucas never really learned to pick the fights with teenagers. He just went into any fight.

"Fine with me, as soon as I wake up those girls are too." Lucas said as the phone ranged.

"Who calls at one in the morning?" Brooke asked as Lucas answered it.

"Maya wants me to go get her. She doesn't feel good." Lucas said sitting up. He really didn't want to climb out of bed again.

"I guess this night after all wasn't supposed to happen." Brooke joked. "But I guess it comes with five kids, maybe."

"I guess not either. I'll be right back." Lucas said walking out of the room.

"Mommy Brooke?" Jason cried.

"Jason what's wrong?" Brooke asked watching the miniature version of his father walk over to the bed.

"Is daddy leaving like my mommy?"

"Honey he's not leaving you." Brooke said hugging the wet-eyed boy. "He would never leave you."

"Mommy where everyone go?" Max asked running into the room. It was always one of them comes in first and then two seconds later the other one shows up.

"No ones going anywhere Maxie. Climb in you two and we'll wait for your dad."

"Maya baby what really happened?" Lucas asked as they drove back from her friends house.

"Nothing dad I just don't feel good, okay?" Maya said staring out the window looking at the rain drops the showered the windows of the car.

"Maya?"

"What I already said nothing is wrong!"

"Baby girl something is wrong and I can tell." Lucas said.

Maya since she was younger kept everything bottled up inside and then when she couldn't hold anything inside anymore it would all come out in one big wave of emotions. Things Lucas couldn't even remember happening, but still he would sit there with her and listen as she whined and whined about months ago. It was just the same as Lindsey was. Something those two had in common.

"Nothing is wrong!" Maya said taking her frustration out on her father. "Dad look out!" Maya screamed as a set of bright lights. It was too late. They got hit. Head on.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Hi I got a call saying Lucas and Maya Scott where sent here." Brooke said running into the hospital with Jason, Max, Cara and Shayne right behind her.

"Hold on ma'am." The nurse said looking at her computer. "It looks like Maya is okay to see, room 323."

"Girls take them in there." Brooke said.

"Down the hall." The nurse smiled pointing down the hall.

"Where's Lucas Scott?" Brooke asked again.

"It looks like he is in surgery right now. The doctor will be in Maya's room when he's done." The nurse said with a sad smile upon her face.

"Hey there Maya." Brooke said walking into the room.

"Brooke where's my dad?" Maya asked concerned. She didn't remember much, but what she did wasn't anything good.

"He's in surgery right now." Brooke sadly smiled.

"Mommy Brooke you said daddy won't leave." Jason cried.

"Daddy Lucas leave us?" Max asked.

"Boys he'll be fine." Brooke said.

Or at least she hoped he would.

"Mrs. Scott?" The Doctor asked walking into Maya's room. "Can I talk to you for a little bit?"

"It's Adams," Brooke pointed out. "my last name. I'm Lucas girlfriend." Brooke said following the doctor into the hallway.

"So how is he?"

"I'm so so sorry about this Mrs. Adams he lost to much blood." The doctor said looking at his shoes. "We did everything we could."

"Oh god, this can't be happening." Brooke said breaking down into tears. "This has to be a dream. A very bad dream. I've got a girl in there that I love like my own daughter; she has a broken arm, and stitches all over.

"Mom what's going on?" Shayne asked walking out of the room with Cara.

"Brooke what happened to my dad?" Cara asked.

"Girls." Brooke said staring at the girls.

"He's gone isn't he?" Cara asked with tears in her eyes.

"Cara." Brooke said. "They said he lost to much blood."

"It's all Maya's fault!" Cara screamed running down the hall.

"I'll go after her mom." Shayne gave her mom a half-hearted smile before turning on the heel of her black and white checkered high top converse before following her best friend out the door.

"What am I going to do?" Brooke asked herself before walking into Maya's room.

"Mommy what's wrong with him?" Jason asked.

"Kids we need to talk." Brooke said looking at her feet while she paced the nasty puke colored tiled floor.

"He's gone. I killed him didn't I?" Maya cried.

"Maya no don't even think that one bit. I don't ever want you say that again." Brooke yelled.

"Daddy bye-bye?" Max asked.

"Yeah boys." Brooke cried pulling them into a hug. This was a day that no one would ever forget.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey I'm back, and really fast too. Well some people may think I'm in a depressing mood right now, and I think just maybe I am or I like to write depressing stories- who really knows. The main reason that I am this depressed is that one of my best friends is moving across the country next week and I'm at my dad's. So just this weeks be bad. So enjoy this last chapter of Pocketful of Sunshine. - Denver

**Chapter Ten: Always Watching Over Us**

"Mom we're waiting in the car so hurry up!" Shayne screamed running out the front door.

"Brooke?"

"Cara take the boys out there with you guys they are driving me nuts!" Brooke screamed back.

Two long years with out him- without Lucas here. Exactly twenty four long months to this day.

"Jason and Max go down stairs with Cara." Brooke begged the two seven-year-olds.

"But mom I don't want to go with them." Max begged.

"Max go. I still have to get your brother and sister ready." Brooke begged.

That's right. I guess that one night things changed. Brooke got pregnant with twins. A little boy and girl, both a copy of their father and it broke Brooke's heart into pieces since they will never know their father in person, but in spirit they do.

"Ruby and Mikey please let me put on your clothes. We can't go visit daddy unless you put them on." Brooke begged, knowing it was impossible. The two eighteen month olds pretty much ruled the house hold on eight. They where the babies and everyone loved them to death, after all they are the last piece of Lucas left.

"Brooke this is pointless." Maya complained. "There is no way that they are going to get changed."

"No Momma." Michael Lucas Scott smirked at his mother.

"Michael!" Brooke said giving up. "Ruby how about we put your monkey dress on?"

"Monkey?" Ruby Karen Scott asked.

"Yes." Brooke smiled holding out the little pink and yellow plaid dress with the little monkey with its banana on it.

"Okay." Ruby smiled.

"Let Maya put it on you for momma." Brooke said handing the dress and the little blondie over to Maya.

"Come on little one." Maya laughed walking over and into her room.

"Brooke!" Caralynn screamed.

Now alone raising two seventeen-year-olds, a thirteen-year-old, two seven-year-olds and now two eighteen month olds is hard for one person, but Brooke wouldn't change one thing. Everyone agreed that the best for the three kids was to stay here in Tree Hill, since Karen moved out of there and no way that Dan was going to take these kids Brooke took them. In the end it was the best for everyone.

"Yeah Care?" Brooke screamed back chasing after Mikey.

"Max and Jason are driving Shay and me insane." Cara complained.

"Tell them to stop or I'll take the video games away."

"Okay but what if that doesn't work?"

"Cara it should."

"I'll try."

"Mikey please let me put this on you so we can go see daddy?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Nakie good."

"Fine you're going in your diaper." Brooke said picking up the boy and walking out the door. "Maya, Ruby come on."

"Pretty, Ruby."

"I knows." The little girl giggled grabbing her older sister's hand. It was a monthly thing they did now. The second weekend of the month they would get up early and go visit Lucas.

"Dada gone?"

"Mikey." Brooke said. She couldn't tell the story anymore. It hurt like hell every time. "Climb in bud."

"What's wrong mom?" Shayne asked.

"Nothing Shayne. Let's head out." Brooke faked a smile before pulling out of the driveway.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Food time!" Brooke smiled at her oldest daughters laying out a blanket for them all to sit on.

"Say hi to daddy my babies." Brooke smiled pulling Mikey and Ruby onto her lap.

"_I love you all." _A voice said as a gust of wind blew by them.

"And we love you too." Brooke smiled knowing he was watching over them always.


End file.
